harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guys number 3
Another episode of those eight guys from Williamsburg, Brooklyn. They had it all, and in a way, they still do. They have one another, they are the Guys. When it comes down to it, my mother and the Koch-sucker leaving New York to go to the Caribbean was perhaps the best thing that could have happened. Grandmother McCallum went and ordered a huge buffet for us, and we all had a blast that night! Craig and I also decided to go and enjoy a day of ourselves. Grandmother was thrilled and she booked us a room in the famous Waldorf-Astoria in midtown Manhattan! I was so thrilled, with all that has been going on; and then Craig went and surprised me! One night, we were at the restaurant that we met at when I had been first thrown out of the White Plains mansion, and he presented me with a beautiful rainbow ring. He looked at me, and his look was that of pure love. "JC, I love you," Craig began, "from the moment we first met in Central Park and even to this day, I have loved you and always will love you. You truly complete my life. I had a lot of money, sure, and I was one of the wealthiest young men in Long Island. But I had nobody to share that with. Not until you came along. You came along from White Plains and you had been thrown out of your home by your greedy mother and her foul husband; but now, you got your life on track, and between us, we have managed to overcome our pasts, and can forge us a good life together. JC McCallum, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my partner for life?" Well. I was blown away! I was blushing like crazy, and my face was warm with love for this man who loves me as much as I love him. I was so overcome that I whispered, but my face was glowing with pride, "Yes, Craig, I will be your partner for life!" The entire restaurant erupted in applause with the proposal. However, when word reached my mother and the Koch-sucker, they were ENRAGED! "I will not tolerate a gay marriage," she screamed at me over the phone from her hidey-hole in the Caribbean, "I will NOT tolerate it!" "Oh, really?" I said acidly, "You won't tolerate it because it would be detrimental to your image, right?!" "That is NOT the point," my mother dodged the issue, as she always did. "Oh, but it IS the point," I said angrily, "you are one of the Schneiders, one of the best families in all of White Plains, the wife of one of the rising stars of Koch Industries! You drained my dad of his money, and tried to drain me of the same! Thanks to Grandmother, I don't have to worry about money! And lest we forget, you THREW me out of the house and out of your lives for good! So, what I do should NOT matter to you! It has ALWAYS been about you! I am so sick and tired of you and your ranting and raving! I am gonna marry my fiance and whether you like it or not, it is MY life! Not YOUR'S! So either you accept it, or you can go to hell!" She hung up on me, of course! I didn't let her get to me, because she showed how little she thought of me, and that really did not matter one iota. I had Craig and his family, and that was all right with me. In fact, I told his mom about what she did, and she surprised me by siding with me and Craig! "You offered an olive branch, honey," she said, "and she threw it back in your face. You did all you could, and she wasn't willing to even try to be open. She lost out, and you gained a lot. I know how it hurts, my dear." Mrs. Adamson was more of a mom to me than my own mom was. Mr. Adamson became the dad I missed when my own father died. I love them both, and they were wonderful to become my in-laws. I had more love for my in-laws than for my own mother and her husband. Oh, by the way, if you noticed why I don't say much about my half-brothers, it's because I am not allowed to have any contact with them. Of course, that was the plan of my mother and the Koch-Sucker! They don't want their precious darlings exposed to a piece of crap like me. So my mother says! Sometimes, I think my mother has no sense, and she thinks she is all that. Grandmother told me that all the time she was with my dad, she cheated on him with Koch-Sucker, so that was no surprise. Mother thinks she is everything to everyone, but what she didn't see was that she was laughed at by those she thought cared about her. Especially her so-called "friends". I don't care a lot for my mother. Neither do I care about Koch-Sucker, but then again, I see him for what he is. The man who broke up my family! My mother, oh please! That woman makes me want to scream! She made it clear that I was a mistake! All she did was marry my dad for the money, and when she was through using him and throwing him away, then she took up with Koch-Sucker! She cheated with him mercilessly even during the marriage. Craig was incensed when my mother called him and she attempted to tell him lies about me! Whew! She was taken down a couple of notches, but GOOD! Craig told her exactly where to go! "You listen to me, madame!" he raged, "I will NOT tolerate any bad words said about JC! I love him, and I AM gonna marry him! I know you loathe him, and you think you are gonna break us up by telling lies about him, but it is NOT gonna work!" "I WILL NOT TOLERATE GAY MARRIAGE!" my mother screamed. "Well, too bad! You have no choice BUT to tolerate it!" Craig shot back, "Whether you like it or not, I love him! I love him a lot more than you ever did or ever will! All you care about is your stupid image! You care nothing about JC! You never did! It was YOU and your stupid husband who threw him out of your house, because he was a reminder of your marriage to his dad! You are an absolutely SELFISH woman!" "I don't CARE what you think," my mother seethed, "it is all about ME!" "It always is," Craig said acidly, "it is NEVER about your son! Your own flesh and blood!" "Not anymore!" my mother crowed, "I disown him!" "Good then," Craig yelled back at her, "at least he won't have to see YOU again! You maniacal snob!" My mother hung up on Craig. I was shaking. Craig took me close in his arms, and held me. "She is not worth the tears, honey," he said to me, "she isn't worth anything. She's got her life chosen, and she is out of our system. Don't worry, my love. She will not make any more trouble." Category:The Guys Episodes